duel monsters to the extreme!
by relentless
Summary: 4 freinds want to win the new tournament but a myserious duelist keeps eliminating them, wil they all fail and completely lose or will one of them win
1. the beginning

the beginning -  
  
Koji: Hi guys what's goin on, why are you all wearing your dueling disks?  
  
Nikki: because you dufas, we've just been informed about the new tourney and we decided to have a practice session.  
  
Joel: that's right, they're going to be holding the tourneys new rules tonight at domino square, so we decided to get some practice in with the few hours we have left before the new rules take effect.  
  
Koji: there's going to be a new tournament, who's holding it, and where does it take place?  
  
Katie: ya there's gunna be a new tourney, kaibas holding it, and it takes place in the city.  
  
Joel: that's riiiight, and we're gunna win this tourney!  
  
Katie: ok lets get started!  
  
Four hours later in domino square all kinds of duelists are waiting for the announcement of kaibas new tournament.... oh wait here comes Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: welcome to the city of domino, there is only one new rule for this tournament and that rule is as followed, the loser of the duel must give up one card of the winners choice from their deck, and that's all, let the tournament begin!  
  
Now as the tournament begins many of the duelists are going home to get some sleep, but there are still some duelists that await their prey in the darkness. 


	2. a night by themselves

A night by themselves -  
  
Joel: oh man am I tired, I cant wait to get home and sleep, how about you three?  
  
Nikki: my parents are on a trip so I don't have a place to stay, can I stay with you koji?  
  
Koji: sure ya can, why wouldn't I let my own girlfriend sleep over at my house, oh shit I forgot that tonight my parents are out too, goddamnit now I don't have a place to stay either.  
  
Katie: Joel, can you walk me home since I live so far away and I don't want to go by myself?  
  
Joel: what the hell, all you guys can stay over at my house!( starts to run towards house)  
  
Katie, Koji, and Nikki: all right, Joel you're the best!!(follow Joel home)  
  
Joel: ok Nikki and Koji you two can take this room together(looks at koji and giggles) and me and Katie will take my room(looks deep into Katie's eyes)  
  
Katie: well then lets go, cuz im wiped!  
  
Koji and Nikki: all righty then we'll go and sleep and wake up late tomorrow morning after having a nice night of se-(koji was interrupted by Joel)  
  
Joel: we don't need to know that, now go to sleep ok.(walks into bedroom and accidentally sees Katie getting undressed) oh shit im sorry, oh god im so sorry Katie!  
  
Katie: meh, its all right we are going out after all, so you'd be seeing this eventually, why not a little bit sooner.(climbs into bed, which is next to a window, and opens window a bit to let in some air) ok, good night Joel.  
  
Joel: good night Katie(climbs into sleeping bag on floor)  
  
2 hours later..  
  
some kid: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, nooooooooooooooo, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
some weird guy: mwahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha  
  
Katie: eh!, what was that, shit its only 2:15, how am I gunna get to sleep now, brrrrrrr, its cold in here, im just gunna hop in that sleeping bag with Joel(gets out of bed and slides into sleeping beg next to Joel)  
  
Joel: what's wrong Katie?  
  
Katie: ahh, Jesus Christ you scared me Joel, well I was already scared from that scream I heard then followed by that creepy laugh, and plus I was cold.  
  
Joel: oh I see, so you decided to hop in a sleeping bag occupied by your boyfriend huh?  
  
Katie: yuppers! ^__^, can you wrap your arms around me to help me get warm?  
  
Joel: sure(wraps his arms around Katie) how ya feelin  
  
Katie: im feeling a bit attracted to you right now, help me take my sleeping gown off, then take your own clothes off.  
  
Joel: oke doke(brings his head up to Katie's and gives her a long passionate kiss)  
  
5 hours later they wake up with Nikki and koji standing next to them  
  
koji: what were you two up to last night?  
  
Katie and Joel: nothing, why?  
  
Nikki: because we heard you screaming like hell last night, and then there's the fact that your clothes are all over the place. 


	3. the end

THE END -  
  
As we all walked out of joels apartment we saw a helicopter only about 1 mile down the road, and it looked like it was coming strait for us.  
  
Nikki: what the hell are those bitches doin?  
  
Katie: oh fuck!  
  
Koji: damnit we're all gunna die, god fuckin damnit!  
  
Joel: woohoo death has arrived, now time to greet them!  
  
Nikki, koji, and Katie: goddamnit he's on dope again, fuckin hell!  
  
Joel: hey!, over here death!!  
  
Pilots: hey what the hell are those kids doin?  
  
Joel: fuck you bitches, I thought I told you to give me my damn pimp money by Monday and today's Tuesday*pulls out rocket launcher and aims towards helicopter but then drifts off and fires towards Kaiba*  
  
Kaiba: goddamnit not again. Ya know im tired of being blown up by mindless dumbasses on dope!  
  
Yami: woohoo now I have nothing holding me back from wining kaibas tournament, oh wait kaibas dead so how could he have a tournament, rah fuckin damnit!!  
  
Helicopter sees Joel fire the rocket and decides to fire back.  
  
Joel: woohoo they're gunna kill us!!*gets hit by rocket in face and yells*woohoo!!  
  
The end 


End file.
